1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to closure elements and, more particularly, to an assembly which allows a closure element to be selectively maintained in a predetermined, open position.
2. Background Art
Closure elements are used in a wide variety of environments. One exemplary closure element is in the form of a vent window, as on farm implements, and the like. Typically, a hold open assembly has a linkage with one link element attached to a frame, upon which the closure element is movably mounted, and another link element having an end which is directly attached to the window. The linkage end attached to the frame is typically held in place by a pin or other fastener that allows pivoting relative to the frame. The window end of the linkage commonly has a fixed disk which facially abuts to the inside of the window and a second disk which is facially abutted to the outside of the window. The disk on the outside is connectable to the fixed disk from the outside and is repositionable relative thereto, as through a threaded connection, to allow adjustable, captive connection of the window between the disks.
It is common to sell the window hold open assembly in a state so that the only readily separable element is the external disk. With this arrangement, the installer pivotably connects the one linkage end to the frame and thereafter relatively repositions the other assembly end and window to allow direction of a part of the window hold open assembly, remote from the frame, through a preformed opening in the window to allow assembly of the external disk element thereto. Alternatively, the window end of the hold open assembly can be attached to the window, whereafter the opposite end is maneuvered to align with an appropriate receptacle on the frame to make a pivot connection thereat.
In either of the above assembly procedures, there is a certain inconvenience involved in having to install the hold open assembly substantially as a unit. The installer may have to work to properly align elements, i.e., the frame, window, and hold open assembly, to permit the connections to be established.
At times, it is also desirable to release the window to an open position beyond that which is permitted by the hold open assembly. To accomplish this, the hold open assembly may have to be released from its connections at the window or on the frame. This may require the removal of the external disk and/or the separation of the pivot element at the frame connection.
In one form, the invention is directed to the combination of a frame, a closure element, and a closure element holding assembly. The closure element is mounted to the frame for movement between first and second positions. The closure element holding assembly has a linkage with first and second connecting ends and at least first and second link elements. The first connecting end is connected to the closure element. The second connecting end is connected to the frame. The first and second link elements are joined to each other for pivoting movement about a first axis and in such a manner that the first and second link elements can be connected to and disconnected from each other by relatively repositioning at least a part of the first link element generally parallel to the first axis relative to the second link element.
In one form, there is a first post on one of the first and second link elements and a first socket on the other of the first and second link elements for receiving and guiding movement of the first post around the first axis. The first post has a first radial projection and the first socket has a first radial extension which allows the first radial projection on the first post to be passed through the first radial extension as the first post is directed in a first axial direction, with the one link element in a pre-assembly position relative to the other link element and the first and second link elements in a first relative rotational position, to a position wherein the first and second link elements are in an operative position. The other link element blocks axial movement of the first radial projection as the first post is directed in the first axial direction with the one link element in the pre-assembly position with the first and second link elements in a second relative rotational position.
In one form, the other link element has a first surface facing in one axial direction and the first radial projection has a second surface facing axially oppositely to the one direction. The first and second surfaces abut to prevent the first post from withdrawing from the first socket with the first and second link elements in the operative position and the first and second link elements in the second relative rotational position.
In one form, the one link element has spaced first and second legs and the other link element has spaced third and fourth legs and one of a) the first and second legs and b) the third and fourth legs reside between the other of a) the first and second legs and b) the third and fourth legs with the first and second link elements in the operative position.
In one form, the first post is on one of the first and third legs and the first socket is on the other of the first and third legs.
A second post may be provided on one of the second and fourth legs and has a construction the same as the first claimed post, with there being a second socket on the other of the second and fourth legs having a construction the same as the first socket. The second post and second socket cooperate with each other in the same manner that the first post and first socket cooperate with each other.
In one form, the second post has a second radial projection and the second socket has a second radial extension, with the second radial projection cooperating with the second radial extension in the same manner as the first radial projection cooperates with the first radial extension.
In one form, the first and second posts define a common pivot axis and the first and second posts project axially oppositely from their respective leg relative to the common pivot axis.
In one form, the first and second posts are on the first and second legs, the first and second sockets are on the third and fourth legs, and the first and second legs reside between the third and fourth legs. At least one of a) the first and second legs and b) the third and fourth legs are deflectable axially relative to the common pivot axis to allow placement of the one link element in the pre-assembly position and return of the one link element towards an undeflected state with the first and second link elements in the operative position.
In one form, the first and second legs have third and fourth surfaces that face axially oppositely relative to the common pivot axis and the third and fourth legs have fifth and sixth surfaces that face each other and are abuttable, one each to the third and fourth surfaces.
In one form, the first, second, third, and fourth legs are substantially flat, each having substantially flat oppositely facing surfaces that are substantially parallel to each other and the flat oppositely facing surfaces on the other legs.
In one form, one of the first and second link elements is connected to the closure element and there is a third link element connecting between the frame and the other of the first and second link elements through a pivot connection. There is further a cooperating detent mechanism for releasably maintaining the third link element and the other of the first and second link elements in a plurality of different relative positions.
The third and the other of the first and second link elements may be placeable selectively in an over-center position.
The invention is also directed to a holding assembly having the construction as described above.